Ten Long Years
by DawnBerlitz
Summary: She had been away from that Opera house she knew since she was a child. And now after the chandelier tragedy ten years ago. She had returned to see her friends, and get over her demons. RaoulxChristinexErik. ErikxMeg.
1. Chapter 1

Christine's smile faultered as they approached that opera house which had been her home once and then her nightmare. She felt her husband, Raoul De Chagny, clutch her hand, she knew he was as nervous as she was. It seems like yesterday instead of ten years. 1870 to 1880. Christine felt herself begin to panic. Raoul quickly rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"Please don't panic Christine…I'm afraid we'll frighten the children…" he whispered soothingly to Christine and turned back to look at their children.

The oldest was a boy, 10 years old, named Daniel De Chagny. Daniel was a rebellious young boy and reminded Christine much of young Raoul. He also had a firey and explosive temper and kept mostly to himself.

The next was 9 year old Pierre De Chagny. He had a very bitter attitude. He doesn't play well with others because as soon as something goes wrong he gets someone in trouble. Whether it is his friends or his siblings.

When Pierre turned 2 Christine had her first baby girl, Fredricka De Chagny, now 7. Fredricka is very dainty and was very sickly as a baby. At the age of 4 she turned into a healthy young girl who loves to read and is very well educated.

After a year Christine and Raoul were blessed with twin girls who they named Rue De Chagny and Minerva De Chagny, now 6. Both girls are very alike and loved to play tricks on people. Though they like to make people guess who they are. Nobody but their parents can tell them apart.

Then another two years after, Christine had another girl, Antonia, now 4. Antonia is a sweet little girl who has never done a bad thing, she listens to her parents and respects them, some say she is too sweet to be real.

Then four years later and just a year before their return Christine had twin boys, Phillip De Chagny and Louis De Chagny, the babies of the group at 1 year old. Already talking and toddling along on their own.

Christine stared back at her children and then took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. There was no possible way he was still alive or even around that general area. She turned to her husband and smiled shakily. She was ready to face her fears. Whether it killed her or not. The carriage came to a halt. Raoul was the first to step out and then opened the carriage door for Christine and the children.

The children scrambled out quickly and stared in shock and awe at the Opera House. Christine was last to step out as she looked up the dreaded Opera House. A wave of dread and foreboding came over her.

_My Angel of Music…Come to me Angel of Music…_

_What on earth was that!? _Christine thought. Her mind then wandered to the Phantom and she shook off her terror. _No. It couldn't have been Erik. There is no possible way. It is just my nerves._

She turned to look at Raoul at the same time he looked at her. He heard it too, Christine knew he did. At the same time they looked towards their kids.

"Mum…what was that?" little Antonia asked her mother.

Christine nearly screamed. Her children had heard the voice too. No there was no way it could be the Phantom it was all just a coincidence. Somebody is trying to scare them.

"C-come now children. Let us go inside. Somebody is obviously playing a trick on us." Raoul said quickly and took hold of Christine's hand and went inside with her. Their children in front of them. They were welcomed by a whole slue of people.

The face they were most happy to see though, was Madame Giry's face.

"Madame Giry it is so nice to see you again!" Christine said, forgetting her worries and hugging the women she had known as mother.

Madame Giry turned her attention to the little ones hiding in the folds of Christine's dress and then to the two boys standing next to Raoul.

"Christine are these all your children?" Madame Giry asked.

Christine smiled and picked up Phillip and Louis, "Yes they are all mine."

Madame Giry and Christine spend a lot of time catching up but seeing as it was getting late everyone decided it would be best if they rested from their long journey. Christine's dressing room had been turned into a bedroom for their use. Christine paled when she found out where they would be staying. Though she had to admit that it was beautiful. It was much different then she remembered, she was so impressed, she overlooked the mirror against the wall. While the children bathed, Christine sat out happily in the courtyard with Madame Giry.

"Where is Meg?" Christine asked suddenly.

"Nobody knows…" Madame Giry said with a sad look on her face, "But everybody said that she gave herself to the Monseur Phantom…"

Christine paled again, she was becoming more edgy. She said nothing else. They went their separate ways for the night and Christine went into the room and saw Raoul already asleep in bed, but the kids were awake and jumping around. Christine smiled fondly at her kids and then clapped her hands.

"Children! Children! It is time for you all to go to bed, a lot with be going on tomorrow!" Christine said.

The children started to protest and Raoul rolled over in the bed, "Bed. Now. Don't make me get up." He said sleepily.

"I wonder if we'll get a visit from the so called, 'Phantom of the Opera'", snickered Pierre and Daniel laughed with him.

Raoul sat up in bed, "Don't speak like that you two! If I ever hear you two speaking like that again then you'll be sleeping in the basement of the Opera House!"

"Calm down father! The 'Phantom' is all a big joke! There's no way he, or it is real!" Daniel protested.

"Go to bed boys. I don't want to hear you speak like that again. Do you understand?" Raoul said sternly.

Realizing their father wasn't playing around they quickly grumbled, "Yes father…" and laid down in their beds.

Christine sighed and making sure all the children were in bed, she slipped into bed with Raoul, who was already back asleep. But it took Christine hours to finally fall asleep.

But in the middle of the night Christine and Raoul were awoken by a sound and what they say horrified them. What they say was someone looming around their children's bed. The man looked up at them and they nearly fainted because the face staring back at them was none other than the face of the man who haunted them.

The Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

So this is my first Phantom of the Opera fanfic. Tell me if you like it or not and if I should continue it on or not. X3 Criticism is always apprieciated darlings. Also. I am sorta kinda a fan of ErikMeg. So I want to know if I should make it so that the Phantom is the one who has Meg. Should I or no?


	2. Chapter 2

_Christine sighed and making sure all the children were in bed, she slipped into bed with Raoul, who was already back asleep. But it took Christine hours to finally fall asleep._

_But in the middle of the night Christine and Raoul were awoken by a sound and what they say horrified them. What they say was someone looming around their children's bed. The man looked up at them and they nearly fainted because the face staring back at them was none other than the face of the man who haunted them._

_The Phantom of the Opera._

Christine and Raoul just stared wide eyed for a moment and Christine could feel Raoul slowly turn to grab his gun. As soon as he grabbed it he aimed it at the Phantom, and before he could shoot, smoke filled the room and the Phantom was gone.

By this time the children had woken up and were coughing. Christine jumped up immediately grabbing Phillip and Louis from their cradle and rushed out with the kids. Raoul stayed in for a few moments looking for the Phantom. When he found no sign he ran out of the room.

"What in bloody hell was that!?" Daniel yelled out.

He received a quick slap across the face from Christine for using bad language before she hugged him quickly.

"I-I don't know what that was…" Raoul admitted, though he knew it frightened their children when he didn't know the answer to something.

By this time the younger children were crying and Christine frantically calmed them down. After a few moments the smoke cleared out of the room as if it were never there. As reluctant to go back into that room as Raoul was. He knew that he needed sleep. So did Christine and the kids.

He went back into the room and Christine reluctantly followed, leading the children back into the room. Raoul laid back down in bed, this time, setting his gun on the table next to the bed. Christine settled the children and crawled back into bed and turned to Raoul.

"Raoul he's here…" Christine said, in tears.

Raoul hugged his wife tightly, "I know but I promise I won't let him hurt you or our children…"

Christine fell asleep crying in Raoul's arms and he fell asleep after making sure there was nothing in the room.

The next morning they were greeted by Madame Giry. The children must have forgotten the events of last night, or decided not to bring them up because they were cheerful. Or perhaps it was that Madame Giry had promised to show them around the Opera House.

Raoul and Christine followed behind the children and Madame Giry as she pointed out different things. That killed about 2 hours tops and the children were let loose to roam around.

"The only rule, "Madame Giry said, "You must not go into any rooms I did not show you. Those are forbidden and considered to be very dangerous."

The children all nodded and then scurried off, Fredricka taking hold of Phillip and Louis and pushing them along in their stroller. This gave Christine and Raoul time to catch up with old friends.

Daniel and Pierre stayed together and had plans of their own.

"I saw a trapdoor on the stage Pierre. We should go see if there is anything under there!" Daniel said excitedly.

"Yeah! Let's go check it out!" Pierre said following behind his younger brother.

Daniel and Pierre quickly made their way towards the stage and making sure nobody was there to catch them they pried open the trap door and what they saw amazed them. Stairs that lead to a long, brightly lit hallway. They turned to each other and quickly went down, thinking they would only check it out a few minutes.

Then the trap door slammed shut as soon as Pierre and Daniel were on the hallway. They turned and looked at each other with genuine fear in their eyes.

"We need to find another way out and fast." Pierre said, becoming scared.

"Relax Pierre I'm sure there is another way out of here! We'll find it!" Daniel said, not wanting to show that he was panicking too.

So they began walking, Daniel had grabbed one of the lanterns that had been hanging on the way and was holding it to use for light and to making sure they didn't lose their footing. They walked for a long while until they say more light and a heard running water and they assumed that they were out and they ran towards it only to come across a lake and across the lake was furniture! Like somebody was living there!

Suddenly Pierre snicked and turned to Daniel, "I think this may be the home of the so called 'Phantom' Daniel."

Daniel laughed and said, "Let's go explore it Pierre."

As soon as they stepped closer to the lake they heard a voice behind then.

"I thought I made it clear to Madame Giry that no little children would disturb me.

Pierre and Daniel froze in their path and slowly turned around to see a tall masked man standing behind them with a noose in his hands. Their eyes widened and they thought they were going to die.

"Tell me, little brats, what are you doing down here." The Phantom said staring down at them, amused at how wide their eyes were.

They couldn't make any words come out of their mouths. They just stood there and gawked at the Phantom.

"Which one of you is the oldest?" he asked them.

"M-me." Daniel said with a shaky voice.

The phantom nodded and then pointed towards the boat, "Get in. Try to run and I'll hang you both." He said with anger in his voice.

The boys fearing for their lives scrambled into the boat. The Phantom quickly got them across the lake and they stared at him cautiously, know full well that he could kill them at any moment.

"Meg. Come here I require your assistance!" The Phantom called.

Meg? The boys had heard that name before. Meg was one of their mother's best friends before she left the opera. They had heard that she disappeared a year after her mother's leaving.

A moment later a beautiful woman with blonde hair and fair skin stepped out of a room, the first thing they noticed is that she looked like she 7 months pregnant.

"Yes what is it Phantom…" she asked.

He pointed to the boys and said, " Take them back up to the world of light."

Meg nodded and sighed, picked up two pieces of cloth and went over to the boys and said sweetly, "Put these over your eyes, you cannot know how to get here again. Don't argue with me please."

The boys put on the blindfolds and Meg lead them out and they felt sunlight on their faces and heard Meg tell them to take off their blindfolds. As soon as they turned around to thank them she was gone, no sign of her anywhere.

They immediately ran off to go find their parents. They needed to know about what happened even though it would alarm them.

* * *

Meg made her way slowly and gingerly back down to the prison she now called home. She saw Erik sitting at his piano rubbing his head.

"Are they gone Meg?" He asked.

"Yes they are Eri-" he cut her off and yelled, "Do not address me with my real name!"

She flinched back and stared at him, "Yes they are gone Monsieur Phantom…"

He went over to her, "How do you feel today…"

"I just feel a little nauseous…that's about it." Meg said.

The Phantom nodded and Meg quickly returned to the room he had turned into hers. She turned to the small bed in the corner where an 8 year old girl was laying. She looked very much like Meg, she had her blonde hair and her blue eyes. She was resting on the bed, next to her was a little boy, he was 6 and had dark hair like his father but his mother's clear blue eyes. She smiled and went over to them, hugging them.

Ten years she had been trapped down here when he felt alone. She had made the mistake of coming down here again and he kept her here. Eventually after her 2nd year of being down here he got her pregnant and she had a little girl. Now he had been training her to sing since she learned to speak. Then after 2 years she had a little boy. Since then Erik had been more caring and compassionate with her but when he heard Christine was coming back to the Opera house with her husband and children he had turned cold on her. His patience on end and she did her best not to upset him, fearing the worst for her unborn child.

He had also become more irritable with the kids so Meg kept them mostly away from him, keeping them occupied with different things he allowed her buy when they went shopping. Rather, she went shopping. She did all the food shopping, nesscesities and buying things for the children to keep them occupied.

Meg rubbed their heads for a moment before crawling into her bed and crying. Just as she was staring to warm up to him he grew cold and she knew she would never have him back. Eventually she made a decision. While he was sleeping she would take the kids and run from him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Erik knocked on the door and walked in, "I have dinner prepared."

Meg stood up gingerly, wincing from a sudden sharp pain in her stomach and gasped loudly.

He went over to her and helped her up and put a hand on her stomach, "You'll be fine, the baby just turned over."

She woke the children and walked out into the dining area. The children sat quietly and ate and when they finished put away the dishes and then go back to the room, leaving Meg with Erik.

Meg was completely silent the entire time. She knew that if she said the wrong thing it would only make him irritable and moody and she didn't need that. So she finished eating, thanked him for the food and went to the bedroom quickly. She saw her children were still up, playing a card game.

She smiled fondly at her children and sat down next to them and whispered to them, "Pack up a bag my dears…We are leaving…"

They turned to look at Meg with shock, "But mother! Father would be very angry if we left!" the girl cried out.

Meg hugged her daughter, "You simply would not understand why Persephone…You are both too young. Now please. Pack up a few things you would like. Some toys and some clothing. That's it my children."

The children very much respected their mother and decided to obey her wishes and packed up little bags. Meg hid them under her bed so that if the Phantom entered the room he simply wouldn't notice it.

"Go to bed now little ones. I will wake you when we leave." Meg smiled and kissed their heads and they crawled into bed to fall asleep.

Persephone snuggled up with her little brother, William who she could tell was scared about leaving. They had never known any place other than home. While Meg waited for the Phantom to finally rest she thought about what she would name her baby. The name that she loved the most was Agnes but there were many other choices to be made. Soon after she heard the Phantom get up, walk into his room, and shut the door. Meg took a deep breath and waited half an hour and then woke the children slowly and had them take their bag.

As they exited the room Meg took a fleeting glance at the clock and read the time. _11:30 at night. So by the time I make it out I'll be back on the stage. It will be about midnight._ Meg thought and then she turned to her children and beckoned them to follow her. They stayed at a good pace with their mother as they went through a series of tunnels and pathways.

Meg forcefully pushed open the stage trap door and lifted her kids through the opening before climbing through herself and she heard a clock chime 12 and shut the trap door forcefully, too forcefully. A moment later she heard a loud voice yell, "Meg!"

Meg whimpered, terrified. The Phantom had heard her and now he was going to come take her and her children back to that prison. She turned to her children.

"There is no time for us to stop now. We must flee." She said in a hurried voice. The children grabbed their bag and ran alongside Meg as she raced through the halls. All of a sudden she saw two people in the hallway and skidded to a halt, nearly screaming.

The two people stared at her as if she was a ghost and she oddly recognized who it was.

"Christine?! Raoul!?" Meg said in a shocked voice.

* * *

Christine stared at the woman in front of her, extremely long blonde hair, wearing a long beautiful white gown with two scared children hiding behind her, with an extreme swollen stomach. "Meg is that you!?"

The girl, nay, woman stared at Christine and gulped, "Yes it is I Christine."

"Ten years Meg Giry! Where have you been!? Your mother thought you were dead!" Raoul said, in shock to see her.

"What happened to you…" Christine said and looked down at the children behind her.

Meg sighed, "These are my children…Persephone my daughter and William my son. And I'm pregnant."

"Meg…You bore Erik's children didn't you." Christine asked sympathetically.

"Yes…"Meg said nearly in tears.

All of a sudden they heard a loud angry voice echo throughout the hallways in a foreign language, "Meg Giry! Vous petite jeune fille traîtresse! Je vais vous trouver et quand je le fais, je vais vous et les enfants glisser vers le bas! Je vous promets que si vous ne revenez pas ici alors je vais couper mon enfant!"

Meg shuddered and clutched at her stomach with a look of pure panic on her face. Raoul knew he had to take action and fast before the Phantom came and dragged her away.

"Christine take Meg inside the room, keep her there until I say you can come out, then we have to get out of here along with Meg." He said to Christine.

Christine helped Meg and her children in the room that was set up for her and Raoul. She sat on one of the beds and help Meg closely while Meg shook like a leaf.

Raoul stood outside the door holding a loaded pistol in his hand, looking around alertly. He blinked for one second and the next moment the Phantom was in front of him with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Where is Meg Giry!?" the Phantom nearly yelled.

The Phantom had his Punjab lasso in hand and Raoul pointed his pistol at the Phantom, with a shaky hand.

* * *

So it took me all day to write this chapter. Writers block sucks hard. XDDD SO tell me everyone. What do you think should happen next. And please no anger and hate because I made Erik mildly physically abusive and sorta mentally abusive. The reason will be stated all in good time my pretties~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Raoul stood outside the door holding a loaded pistol in his hand, looking around alertly. He blinked for one second and the next moment the Phantom was in front of him with a dangerous look in his eyes._

_"Where is Meg Giry!?" the Phantom nearly yelled._

_The Phantom had his Punjab lasso in hand and Raoul pointed his pistol at the Phantom, with a shaky hand._

Raoul stared at the Phantom trying to hide the fact he'd just been scared out of his wits. The Phantom stared at him with such rage and hatred.

"Tell me where Meg Giry is you pathetic fop." The Phantom said, infuriated. He had been nothing but kind to Meg and yet she ran from him! Took their children too! He wouldn't let her live to see the light of day if she didn't come out of that room.

"I will not let you take her back like she is some sort of thief. She did nothing wrong by trying to leave. You kept her imprisoned for 10 years!" Raoul said feeling a twinge of anger.

"You don't have the right to question me you fop! Out of my way!" he said losing his patience.

Raoul pointed the pistol at him, "Take another step and I will put a bullet between your eyes!"

The Phantom felt rage flare up inside him. All he wanted to do was just hang the boy! But the threat of shooting was apparent. He had many decisions that conflicted in his mind until he decided on what to do. He would let Meg have her freedom for one night. One. Then he would come for her when she slept and he would take her and their children back.

With that the Phantom turned on his heels and left without another word. Raoul stared for a minute and then ran into the room and locked the door. He stared at Christine who was holding a shaking and terrified Meg.

"He left…he turned and left Meg. You are safe." Raoul said.

"No! I shall never be safe! He'll come for me!" Meg said bursting into tears.

Christine hugged her dear friend trying desperately to calm her nerves and spoke in a soothing voice, "It is almost dawn Meg…people will begin arriving and I will take you to your mother Meg. It will be okay."

Meg was on the other hand, terrified that the Phantom would come back and drag her down to the darkness so Christine stayed up with her friend the rest of the night until they heard a knock on the door.

"It is Madame Giry. May I enter?" the voice sounded outside.

Meg took a deep breath and Christine got up to answer the door and she smiled to see Madame Giry standing there.

"Madame Giry there is somebody here to see you." Christine said smiling.

Madame Giry raised an eyebrow. She walked into the room and stopped in her tracks when she saw the willowy figure sitting in a chair, her hair extremely long with two children at her side.

"Mother? Is that you?" Meg said in shock.

"Meg…" Madame Giry began to cry, she had thought her daughter had died!

Meg ran over to her mother and hugged her tightly, "Oh mother please don't cry…"

"Meg where were you!?" Madame Giry said, in near tears.

"The Phantom mother…the Phantom got me and kept me with him for 10 years…and mother…I had his children…" Meg said cautiously, pointing towards her daughter, Persephone, 8, and her son, William, 6.

Madame Giry put her hand over her mouth in shock, not angry but excited happiness.

"They are beautiful Meg…" Madame Giry announced but surprised that her voice was no more than a whisper standing up and walking over to the children and turning back to Meg, "What are their names Meg…?"

Meg got up and walked over to her children and smiles, "My daughter Persephone and my son William…"

"Mum who is this lady?" William asked, very confused.

Meg smiled at her son and ran her fingers through his hair, "This is your grandmother William."

Madame Giry suddenly snapped out of her state of disbelief, "Monsieur Phantom will be back for you Meg. We must get you out of here."

Meg nodded, "I know mother…" she then turned to Christine, "Christine thank you so much…"

Christine hugged her friend tightly, "Your welcome Meg. Take care of yourself alright?"

Meg smiled, "Christine a little fear has never been a problem for me…once I have my child I would like to teach ballet here."

Christine looked shocked, "Meg that could be dangerous couldn't it?"

Meg smiled sadly, "He loves you Christine…He could never love me. He won't want me anymore."

Madame Giry quickly ushered out Meg's children and then left with her. Not before Meg turned to Daniel and Pierre and told them to keep themselves out of trouble.

Christine turned to her two oldest sons, "Daniel, Pierre, what was she talking about?"

Daniel and Pierre were quick to deny everything under the sun. Until of course Raoul slammed his fist down on a table, "Daniel! Pierre! What have you done!?"

Daniel was the first to speak, "We went down a trap door and found an underground lake…"

Christine gasped, "The Phantom found you!?"

Pierre nodded sadly, "Yes…He didn't ask us who we were though…He just had Mademoiselle Giry take us back up to the light…"

Raoul looked absolutely livid, "Are you boys insane! Pierre you know better than to go exploring places you aren't allowed and Daniel! Do you understand he would have killed you if he found out just who were!?"

Daniel hung his head in shame, "Sorry father…"

"You boys are not to leave this room at all today unless told so!" Raoul said in anger.

The boys were about to protest but stopped themselves when they stared into their father's eyes. The just kept their mouths shut. Raoul got up and left the room with the other children to go out somewhere for breakfast. He gave the boys a stern look and then slammed the door shut.

The boys started fighting with each other, blaming each other for the problem until they decided to ignore one another until their mother got back to let them out. She had always been able to change their father's mind.

Somebody, they presumed it was a maid, brought them in both cups of warm tea and then scurried out without a word. The boys had been thirsty so they quickly gulped it down and a moment later they began to feel very sleepy.

They crawled into their beds and were fighting sleep when they saw the mirror slide open. _Wait…Mirror's can't open…_Pierre thought until he realized just who had stepped out. Daniel was already out and Pierre was not far behind. He tried to get up, knowing his father had a pistol somewhere.

The Phantom would have none of it and yanked the boy by his hair, "You're not going anywhere you little brat."

Pierre couldn't hold on any longer. Darkness clouded his vision and he slept.

The Phantom quickly took both boy, now unconscious into the mirror, slamming it shut behind him. When he got what he wanted then the brats would be given back to whoever they belonged to.

* * *

So

So, I have put the next chapter. Ending with a little bit of suspense. XD But I have a question for you. So Raoul is now Comte De Chagny. Would that make Daniel(the oldest) the Vicomte De Chagny?


	4. Chapter 4

_They crawled into their beds and were fighting sleep when they saw the mirror slide open. __Wait…Mirror's can't open…__Pierre thought until he realized just who had stepped out. Daniel was already out and Pierre was not far behind. He tried to get up, knowing his father had a pistol somewhere._

_The Phantom would have none of it and yanked the boy by his hair, "You're not going anywhere you little brat."_

_Pierre couldn't hold on any longer. Darkness clouded his vision and he slept._

_The Phantom quickly took both boys, now unconscious into the mirror, slamming it shut behind him. When he got what he wanted then the brats would be given back to whoever they belonged to._

Daniel began to wake slowly, everything was spinning and he felt as if he were going to be ill. His head snapped to the side where he saw his little brother Pierre still out cold and as he tried to get up he couldn't.

His vision came back to him and he felt a lump in his throat as he looked around and remembered the house on the lake under the Opera. He noticed his arms were bound to the arms of the chairs but his feet were not so he began to struggle and felt the chair tip over and he smacked his head on the hard ground.

He heard the stomp of foot as his chair was lifted upright and someone slapped him across the cheek. That was the last straw. Daniel's temper broke and he started screaming.

"How dare you hit me! Do you know who I am!?" Daniel yelled enraged.

"No I don't boy and personally I don't care. Now shut up." The Phantom retorted.

"I am the Vicomte De Chagny! That's who I am!" Daniel yelled.

He heard Pierre let out a strangled gasp and stare at Daniel with a horror filled look. The Phantom stared at Daniel and hid the Punjab lasso behind his back and circled around both boys.

"The Vicomte De Chagny was named Raoul last time I checked and he wasn't a mere boy." The Phantom hissed out through gritted teeth.

Daniel was so full of himself at the moment, "My father is the Comte De Chagny since my uncle Phillipe died. So I became Vicomte!"

"So you are saying that your father is Raoul De Chagny?" The Phantom asked.

"Yes of course!" Daniel said raising his chin up.

"Who is your mother?" The Phantom asked after a moment of silence.

Daniel opened his mouth to answer before Pierre yelled at him.

"No Daniel! Say nothing! Say nothing more! By God you'll get us killed!" Pierre yelled desperately.

The Phantom waltzed over to Pierre and slapped him in the face, "You'll silence yourself or I will silence you myself!"

Daniel decided to answer the question, "My mother is the Comtess De Chagny, Christine." He felt odd saying his mother's first name, always knowing her as mother.

The Phantom stared at the boys, "If this is the case and you are telling the truth then I may not let you leave."

With that the Phantom turned on his heels and walked out of their line of sight without another word. This is when the boys began screaming for help from anybody and eventually screaming for their parents.

* * *

Christine walked into the room to get the boys up and out and screamed at the turmoil she saw in the room. Raoul came running and saw Christine collapsed inside the room. Everything was in disarray. Things broken and glass shattered and blood spatter across the wall. Everything there but Daniel and Pierre.

"Oh my God…" Raoul said putting his hand up to his mouth in shock.

Christine sobbed loudly, "No! My babies! My boys! Where are you!"

Raoul heard his children's footsteps and turned to rush them away but he was too late, they saw what happened. Fredricka screamed and fell to her knees. Raoul grabbed the children and shoved them out of the room, Fredricka's screams sent people running.

"What has happened!?" Madame Giry asked after hearing the screaming.

Raoul let her in to see the room herself and she gasped and left muttering something about the Phantom.

Christine ran over to Raoul and sobbed into his arms. Raoul stared at the blood spatter on the wall with emotionless eyes, not quite comprehending what had happened.

* * *

Madame Giry wasted no time, she knew exactly where the boys where. The Phantom's house no doubt and she knew every way there. As she neared the entrance to the home she saw the boys tied to chairs.

She heard a little gasp and turned to her right side and saw the Phantom who had gained his composure.

"Antoinette what are you doing here." He said with little warmth in his voice.

"Let the children leave! You've frightened their parents enough!" Madame Giry said, finding herself getting extremely anger at the Phantom.

"I will let the children go. On one condition." He said.

"No." Madame Giry said with every ounce of finality in her voice.

"You don't even know my offer Antoinette!" he protested.

"I know exactly what you want, Monsieur. You won't get it." Madame Giry said.

"Really? If you are so smart, Madame. Then tell me. What do I want?" he asked with a mocking tone.

"You want Meg and her children back. You won't get them." Madame Giry said.

He growled angrily, "Why should I not get what is rightfully mine?"

"My daughter does not belong to you Phantom! MY daughter has been kept in your captivity for 10 years and forced to have 2 children and now is pregnant with a third! I will not deliver my child to you!" Madame Giry yelled.

"Fine then! Take the brats but mark my words Antoinette Giry! I will have what's rightfully mine regardless of if I have to take it back by force!" he yelled.

Madame Giry quickly untied the boys and led them out as quickly as she came. The boy's stared up at her.

* * *

Raoul held the sobbing Christine when he heard a knock at the door and was quick to answer it. Daniel and Pierre ran in and over to their mother, sobbing as if they were babies again.

"W-where were they?" Raoul asked, even though he knew what the answer to the question would be.

"Monsieur Phantom had them…I am afraid they revealed who they were to him. You are not safe here. I suggest you find somewhere else to stay." Madame Giry said quietly.

Raoul nodded and thanked Madame Giry and went back into the room and sighed, "We will stay at an inn. We cannot stay here. Pack your things."

Unlike other times when everyone would have argued they did not, silently packing their things until Madame Giry came running in.

"Christine I need your help!" she yelled.

"What is wrong Madame Giry?" Christine asked.

"Meg is in labor. I need your help Christine! Please!" Madame Giry begged.

Christine dropped everything and went running off with Madame Giry to help poor Meg whose screams echoed throughout the halls.

* * *

Next chappy up~! So I made it so Comte Phillip is dead. So I'm guessing that would make Raoul the Comte and his oldest son Daniel the Vicomte. I'm guessing? XD

And yes! Darn me authoress! I left it at suspense! Not because I hate you, simply because I love suspense. XD


	5. Chapter 5

_Unlike other times when everyone would have argued they did not, silently packing their things until Madame Giry came running in._

_"Christine I need your help!" she yelled._

_"What is wrong Madame Giry?" Christine asked._

_"Meg is in labor. I need your help Christine! Please!" Madame Giry begged._

_Christine dropped everything and went running off with Madame Giry to help poor Meg whose screams echoed throughout the halls._

Christine burst into the room to see Meg laying in a bed shifting uncomfortably, breathing heavily.

"Meg. Meg are you alright?" Christine said rushing to her almost-sister's side.

"I don't understand why you people are so fussy…I've done this on my own twice now…" Meg joked and then groaned through her teeth in pain.

"Talk to me Meg. It'll help you get through this. Now tell me. What do you mean you did this twice on your own." Christine asked soothingly rubbing Meg's head.

"Do you think Erik was there when I was in labor?" Meg asked laughing, "Of course not. He gave me medicine for pain and told me he'd be in when he heard the cry of a baby."

"Why wouldn't he stay?" Christine asked.

"He said it wasn't his job to help in childbirth. Though I was in labor for hours with both of my kids…Occasionally he would come in with a mix of herbs and make me drink it because it was supposed to help with the pain…" Meg said and then yelped.

Madame Giry looked at Christine and gave her a slight nod.

Christine grasped her friend's hand, "Meg. We need you to push. It's almost over."

Meg winced from the pain, "I'll be okay Christine. I know."

All of a sudden a knock on the door. Madame Giry beckoned to Christine and she took over helping Meg while Madame Giry got up to go to the door. She opened the dor slightly, walking out and shutting the door behind her and she glared up at the man in the mask.

"What do you want." She said.

"To see my child." He said simply.

"Meg is in labor." Madame Giry said.

"Let me see her then." He said trying to open the door.

"No! I will not let you terrify her!" Madame Giry yelled.

"I just want my children back, not to terrify her. Now move!" he pushed Madame Giry out of the way and went to open the door but found it blocked.

Madame Giry hit against him, "Christine is a smart girl, she knew you'd be around as soon as Meg went into labor."

"These are my children Madame Giry. I'm entitled to them aren't I?" he asked.

"My daughter is terrified of you!" Madame Giry yelled.

They argued back and forth, back and forth, until they heard Meg screaming. They stopped arguing and then after a moment of silence they heard the cry of a baby.

Christine quickly got to cleaning the crying the newborn, cutting the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in a blank and gasped smiling.

"Is it a boy?" Meg asked.

"You have a beautiful baby girl." Christine said smiling.

Fear filled Meg's eyes and she began to yell, "No…no…He wanted a boy!" she began to sob.

Christine handed Meg her daughter and hushed her, "He will never get to see the child. She is your daughter it doesn't matter if he wanted a girl or not. You can't control that. I promise I will protect you and your children no matter what."

Outside the Phantom was in no mood for bickering, shoving Madame Giry out of the way and bursting through the door. Christine jumped, feeling fear just at the sight of him.

"Is it a boy." He asked.

Meg clutched the baby to her breast as he stomped over to her and tried to wrench the baby from her grasp.

Meg screamed and kicked at him, "NO! I won't let you take my daughter!"

The Phantom looked infuriated, "Give me the child!"

Christine quickly stepped in between them, "Leave now. It is not good for a woman to be stressed after child birth." Without saying another word she shoved him out of the room.

Madame Giry glared at him, "Leave Monsieur!"

He glared and turned and walked away angrily, "Mark my words Antoinette Giry. I will take back what is rightfully mine!

She walked into the room to see her daughter cradling the baby in her arms as she tenderly rubbed the baby's head.

"What will you name her Meg?" Madame Giry asked softly.

"I think I will name her…" Meg started.

* * *

SHOR

SHORT CHAPPIE IS SHORT. but at suspense because I want your opinion. What do you think Meg should name the baby. The choices you have are as follows: Agnes, Evie, Rose, Beatrice, or Berenice. I'll also make a poll on my profile page but I always apprieciate reviews guys. It gets me motivated. XD


	6. Chapter 6

_Outside the Phantom was in no mood for bickering, shoving Madame Giry out of the way and bursting through the door. Christine jumped, feeling fear just at the sight of him._

_"Is it a boy." He asked._

_Meg clutched the baby to her breast as he stomped over to her and tried to wrench the baby from her grasp._

_Meg screamed and kicked at him, "NO! I won't let you take my daughter!"_

_The Phantom looked infuriated, "Give me the child!"_

_Christine quickly stepped in between them, "Leave now. It is not good for a woman to be stressed after child birth." Without saying another word she shoved him out of the room._

_Madame Giry glared at him, "Leave Monsieur!"_

_He glared and turned and walked away angrily, "Mark my words Antoinette Giry. I will take back what is rightfully mine!_

_She walked into the room to see her daughter cradling the baby in her arms as she tenderly rubbed the baby's head._

_"What will you name her Meg?" Madame Giry asked softly._

_"I think I will name her…" Meg started._

"Evie Rose Giry." Meg pronounced with finality smiling at her little bundle.

"That's a beautiful name Meg." Christine said smiling at the little baby.

"She'll live a hellish life though…Who knows what will happen when Erik comes back…He'll want to take her away…along with William and Persephone…" Meg said hugging her daughter protectively.

"Meg…Raoul and I came to an agreement and we…we want you to come live with us until your children are older." Christine said smiling at Meg.

"Oh no…I could never do that. I'd be just a burden to you and Raoul." Meg said sitting up.

"You need to be somewhere other than this opera house Meg." Christine said.

"A year…I will stay with you for a year Christine. Then I return." Meg said.

"Alright then. We have a deal." Christine said smiling.

Raoul loaded the luggage into the back of the carriage as quickly as he could. He was ready to leave for his sake his kids sake, his wife's sake, Meg's sake, and Meg's kid's sake.

"Come on! We are ready to leave!" Raoul called to the two women who were saying their goodbyes.

Meg gave her mother one last big hug and then got into the carriage along with Christine and all the kids. The way there was long but Meg had to admit they moved to a beautiful area. Lots of open space for the kids, which wasn't a surprise to her, seeing as Christine and Raoul had their hands full with all their children. When they finally did arrive Meg had her breathe taken away by the beauty of their mansion. It was amazingly big and not to mention beautiful and so was the scenery around the house.

"Christine your home is beautiful." Meg said staring at it in shock and awe.

"Thank you Meg." Christine smiled and laughed, almost everyone who saw the home said that.

Raoul stopped the carriage and as soon as he opened the door he was nearly knocked over by the group of children running out to roam freely. Christine got out and gingerly helped Meg out of the carriage.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here." Meg thanked Raoul.

"It's no problem, really. Especially after what happened to you." Raoul said and gave Meg a quick smile.

Daniel and Pierre wasted no time showing Persephone and William around the house, while Meg kept little Evie in her arms.

"We've even got a pond in the yard!" Pierre boasted.

"P-pond? W-water?" William said, turning pale.

"Yeah! Wanna go see it?" Antonia asked taking William's hand.

"No! I most certainly do not!" William yelled, frightened as ever and hide behind Persephone.

Meg practically ran over to William and hugged him tightly, "William it is alright…He cannot hurt you anymore. You've nothing to fear here…"

"What's wrong?" Christine asked going over to the children.

"I think it is best if we all just go to our rooms." Raoul said looking at his kids as they scurried away.

Christine showed Meg where William's room would be and where Persephone's room would be. As soon as they went into their rooms Christine turned to Meg.

"What was that about Meg?" Christine asked concerned.

"William is…terrified of water…" Meg said lowering her head.

"Why?" Christine asked, thinking they would know how to swim living right next to the underground lake.

"Well it all started when…" Meg started.

* * *

"_No no no! Persephone you are off pitch!" Erik snapped at his daughter._

"_Sorry father…I'm having issues keeping on key…" Persephone glanced over at her little brother William who was reading a book sitting on a couch._

_Erik stood up abruptly and walked over to William and put his hand under his chin and make him look at him. "William you need to be quieter. Your sister is practicing."_

"_She's always practicing though!" William complained._

"_William what have I said about talking back to me?" Erik said getting frustrated._

_William stuck out his tongue to his father._

"_That's it!" Erik grabbed William by the arm and yanked him upwards._

_Meg came running out of the room to see Persephone with her eyes shut and Erik holding up William by his arm while the boy hit at him. A moment later William managed to hit Erik in face._

"_That's it boy!" Erik yelled dragging the boy towards the boat on the lake, and he threw the boy in the boat and rowed out to the middle of the lake._

"_Erik bring him back!" Meg yelled panicing._

"_The boy needs to learn Meg!" Erik yelled back coldly and picked up William and dunked him in the freezing lake water and when he yanked the boy up William began to cough and choke loudly, lashing out quickly at Erik, knocking his mask off his face._

_Erik was in such shock he dropped William in the water and quickly scrambled to grab his mask before it sunk. He grabbed it and put it back on and dunked his arms in the water to grab William, bringing up the boy. William was silent, no more kicking and screaming. Dead silent. Erik quickly hit the boy on the back and he began to vomit up water. Choking and sobbing at the same time and took the boat back to land and set William down on the ground. _

_William scrambled over to Meg, sobbing and coughing. Meg quickly grabbed hold of William and ran into her room and held the sobbing boy for hours. Erik didn't feel bad about it at first but after hours he decided to confront William after dinner._

_Meg brought out William for dinner. He didn't look like he did before. He looked extremely tired and Erik assumed it was because he fought against the water. After dinner Persephone went to bed as usual but Meg stayed up with William._

_Erik walked over to Meg and William and knelt beside sat down next William and went to go take his small hand like he'd done many times before, one of the rare displays of affection. Erik was shocked when William scrambled away as soon as he tried to touch his hand. Meg got up and picked up William and took him to his room and came back out a few moments later, arms crossed, staring at Erik._

"_Congratulations. You singlehandedly terrified your son. He'll never look at you the same again. Hope you're satisfied." Meg said and waltzed into her room without another word._

* * *

"That's horrible!" Christine said with shock.

"He tried to drown William!?" Raoul said with shock.

"He did. He regretted it right afterwards. He hasn't hugged William since that day 2 years ago, William won't let him." Meg said.

"Well I certainly can see why you left him. He could have very well drowned William!" Raoul said.

"So make sure he's not down by the water without someone else there. He can't swim, he'd freak out and drown." Meg said and yawned sleepily.

"You must be tired Meg. Let me show you to your room." Christine said smiling.

She got up and led Meg to her room, which was beautifully furnished with a crib for little Evie Rose Giry.

"Thank you so much for all of this Christine." Meg said thanking her friend for most likely the 100th time.

"It's fine! Really it is!" Christine said and left Meg to herself.

Meg set her daughter in her crib and walked over to a large French window and opened it to feel a breeze on her face and she said, "I don't belong to you Erik. Nor do my children."

* * *

Christine went into her room and smiled when she saw Raoul already asleep, sprawled across the bed, snoring, and drooling. Christine pushed Raoul over and settled in bed next to him and began to think about what would happen if Erik found them. So many scary possibilities. She eventually got so scared she stood up and shut the open window and sighed with relief and felt protected.

"I won't let him take you Christine." Raoul said, awake now.

Christine turned quickly, startled by Raoul, "I know Raoul…I just fear for our children and for Meg."

"I know Christine…I know…" Raoul said and got up and hugged Christine tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

_Christine went into her room and smiled when she saw Raoul already asleep, sprawled across the bed, snoring, and drooling. Christine pushed Raoul over and settled in bed next to him and began to think about what would happen if Erik found them. So many scary possibilities. She eventually got so scared she stood up and shut the open window and sighed with relief and felt protected._

_"I won't let him take you Christine." Raoul said, awake now._

_Christine turned quickly, startled by Raoul, "I know Raoul…I just fear for our children and for Meg."_

_"I know Christine…I know…" Raoul said and got up and hugged Christine tightly._

The next 4 months went by smoothly, too smoothly for the adults but nevertheless the children were happy and became accustomed to one another. Meg helped Christine around the house while Raoul was usually out working.

The day that broke that four month long peacefulness was a warm summer day in June, in which Christine had received a letter. A letter sealed with a skull imprint. She knew exactly who it was from the minute she saw it.

"Christine is something wrong you look pale-"Meg stopped and nearly shrieked when she saw the letter.

Christine took Raoul's letter open and quickly opened the letter and waited until the children had left the room and it was just her and Meg to begin to read the letter allowed which read:

_Dearest Christine; Comtess De Chagny,_

_ I trust you are doing well my dear. I am still very angry that you left in such a rush, you were in no dangers though your sons need to learn to keep their noses out of the business of others. How are you children? Is your husband well? I'm stalling my dear. Stalling because of the real question I want to ask to you. My dearest Christine, my angel of music, I want you to return to me. Be my bride. Leave behind the Comte De Chagny and your children and come live a life with me. Marry me Christine. I can't live without you in my life you were my everything the reason I lived. I tried everything I could to not think of you but you haunt my dreams every night. I want you. I need you. And I know that you need me too._

_O.G._

"What did he say in the letter Christine?" Meg said sounding panicked.

"He wants me to marry him Meg. He wants me to leave behind Raoul and my children and marry him…" Christine said quietly.

"You won't do it will you!?" Meg asked suddenly thinking her friend might.

"No of course not Meg. I would never leave Raoul and especially not my children. He knows I don't love him…" Christine said folding up the letter and slipping it into her pocket.

That was the first of many incidents. The day afterwards a bouquet of roses was delivered for Christine. So Christine wrote a letter back to the Phantom, kindly saying no to his offer and explaining that she loves Raoul and her children too much.

All activities from the Phantom stopped for a month until a letter and a package were delivered, this time for Meg. Meg took it up to her room but didn't open it. She was terrified of what she might find inside of the package and the letter.

"You have to open it sometime Meg…" Christine said softly, trying to encourage her.

"No I can't! What if he killed my mother Christine!?" Meg said finally releasing her terrors to her friend.

"He wouldn't have Meg. He's too much of a friend to your mother to something as horrible as kill her." Christine soothed.

"Alright…I'll open it…but as long as you are at my side." Meg said getting up and walking over to the package and setting it on her bed and opening it. She was a little shocked by what she saw. She saw a bunch of books, some of the things she had read during the time she spent there. She opened the letter next and read it aloud as Christine had done;

_Mademoiselle Giry,_

_ How are you feeling Meg. Childbirth isn't an easy thing, tell me. What did you name our daughter and when will I be able to see her. Surely you weren't planning to keep me away from her forever that would be wrong. I'm the father and I have as much right to see her as anyone else does. I look forward to your return to the Opera House. As does your mother, she's been ill recently. When will I get to see Persephone and William again, the house is oddly quiet without them here. I trust that you do not let William near the pond in the Chagny's garden. You know how terrified he is of the water. I do hope you've been keeping Persephone up with her singing lessons I would hate to have to reteach her everything she's already been taught. Also, for the sake of the young Vicomte, keep him away from Persephone I would hate to find out that an accident happened and the Vicomte was killed. _

_ Now tell me my dear, when exactly will you return. It's been about 5 months now and I'm getting impatient with waiting. You know how I hate waiting for things. And please tell dearest Christine she is allowed back to my opera house anytime she wishes, but to be very weary of her son's actions and also her husband's actions. Perhaps I shall pay our children a visit, I don't see a problem in a harmless visit I'm sure they miss me. Is our little daughter well? I really would love to know what you've named the little thing. I do not see the harm in letting me know her name. I don't want to have to come by and find out for myself. I hope you continue to feel well in your temporary home and I await your return to the Opera House. Your mother also awaits your return I believe she wants you to go back to dancing to become the Prima Ballerina. Which I believe you could still do seeing as you've had our child already. Stay well._

_O.G._

Meg threw the letter across the room in a fury, "How dare he act like he has the right to our children! And he has the right to act as if he'd done nothing wrong! He infuriates me Christine!"

"I know he does Meg but you know this is how he plays his game." Christine said closing the box of books and setting it on the floor.

"I don't think I shall ever return to the Opera house." Meg said defiantly.

"Yes but then he'll come and take the children to lure you back down to his home." Christine said trying to rationalize with Meg.

"He doesn't want me Christine! He's in love with you, he could never be in love with me." Meg said quietly.

"I know Meg…stay here. Live with us longer Meg. You are safe here, he bluffs when he says he would come here, we all know he wouldn't dare do such a bold thing." Christine said standing up.

"Do you really believe that Christine?" Meg said turning to her friend.

"Yes Meg. I do believe that he'll never come here." Christine replied.

"Then I can believe you." Meg said walking outside to watch the children playing around.

The children always enjoyed going outside on nice days and running around the gardens. Other days they were running around inside causing chaos wherever they went. Not to say that Meg didn't like seeing her children getting along with other children. But that Meg didn't know how they would react when Meg returns to the Opera house and they lost their friends.

Days passed and Meg complete forgot about the letter. She spent most of her time talking with Christine. Going different places with her. This was until Raoul decided to have a party at their home. Christine and Meg prepared and everything was going fine, the children were having fun and the adults were talking with one another.

Christine felt someone tap her should and she turned around and turned white at who she saw. The Phantom stared down at her, quickly taking her hand and leading her away before anyone else saw them.

Meg noticed almost instantly her friend was missing and decided to go find her instead of making a deal about it and frightening Raoul out of his wits.

* * *

"Christine…my angel of music…I've missed you so…" Erik said putting his hands on either sides of Christine's delicate face.

"Erik…you shouldn't be here. You must leave. Please!" Christine said taking a step away from him.

"No!" Erik grabbed her arm, "Please Christine…Marry me…" he was practically begging her, promising her anything and everything she wanted.

"Erik I married Raoul. I love Raoul and my children and would never leave them." Christine said with false courage.

"Please Erik! Let me go you're hurting me!" Christine cried out in pain, Erik was clutching her wrist with unnesscesary force.

"I'm sorry." He let go of her hand.

All of a sudden Raoul came running out of nowhere a sword in hand and swung at the Phantom, making a small cut on the Phantom's face.

"Leave my home." Raoul growled angrily.

The Phantom glowered at the Comte and put his hands behind his back. So Raoul put the tip of his sword at the Phantom's throat.

"I will say it once more. Leave!" Raoul yelled.

The Phantom look furious and was about to respond when they heard shrieks coming from the garden, more specifically the area with the pond. Meg knew this and she went running.

* * *

OH GOD PLEASE DONT HATE ME FOR IT. I left it at extreme suspense and you'll know what happened if you've paid close attention to the past chapters. COOKIES FOR WHOEVER CAN GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED. XD


	8. Chapter 8

_All of a sudden Raoul came running out of nowhere a sword in hand and swung at the Phantom, making a small cut on the Phantom's face._

_"Leave my home." Raoul growled angrily._

_The Phantom glowered at the Comte and put his hands behind his back. So Raoul put the tip of his sword at the Phantom's throat._

_"I will say it once more. Leave!" Raoul yelled._

_The Phantom look furious and was about to respond when they heard shrieks coming from the garden, more specifically the area with the pond. Meg knew this and she went running._

Christine was the next to realize what had gone on and she turned to Raoul, "Oh god Raoul!" He went running and she behind.

The Phantom was quite confused. There was screaming, it was probably the children playing. Why did they make such a big deal out of that. He shook his head, frustrated and walked quietly to where they had ran, rolling his eyes at their drama. Until he heard an earsplitting scream and ran, but when he saw the scene played out before him he stopped dead in his tracks and his blood ran cold.

He saw the pond and saw William screaming and crying and drowning…It was as if something prevented him from moving and time seemed to stop. When he blinked time sped up and he saw Meg clutching William and screaming and crying and pleading for him to wake up. Raoul was soaked to the bone and the Phantom assumed he had gotten William out.

_This isn't happening…no this is a nightmare…William is alive and thriving at the De Chagny Manor…_The Phantom thought but he knew all too well what the truth of it was. The Phantom felt anger boil up in him and he ran over to Meg and yanked William out of her arms.

He shook William and nothing happened, William was limp in his arms, his eyes cold and glassy. Meg yanked back William and the Phantom went to grab his son's hand and it was cold. Cold like he never felt before. This time it was Raoul who took William from Meg, hitting his back hoping and praying the boy would cough water and breathe again.

They got their wish. Moments later a loud gasping noise was heard and then the sound of water hitting the grass. Now more gasping and coughing until William collapsed from exhaustion. Meg took William in her arms and held him close.

"My baby…my baby you are alive…" she sobbed and cradled William's head in her arms as if he were a newborn again.

The Phantom glared at Meg, "You…this is your fault!" he yelled with rage and slapped her.

"My fault…It is not my fault! I took my children away to save them!" Meg screamed at the Phantom.

"Our son almost died! You took him here! This is your fault!" he yelled standing up.

"Go away…Go away!" she screamed grabbing Raoul's sword and pointing it at Erik with a look of pure rage and hatred on her face.

"This is not the last you will see me of me!" he yelled and turned on his heels stalking off.

Meg clutched William and sobbed her heart out. Christine went to comfort her friend and Raoul left to end the party. Nobody needed to hear that such a terrible thing happened and it was connected to the Opera Ghost.

After everyone had left Christine led Meg into the house and into her room where she laid the sleeping William on her bed. Meg refused to leave her son's side until the doctor came and ordered Meg out of the room.

"Meg…what happened tonight…William will not remember being shaken by his father, do not tell him he was here…"Christine said, knowing it was best to keep William in the dark as long as possible.

"I won't dare tell him…Erik and I have fought before…but never to the point where he hit me…" Meg said bringing her hand up to touch her cheek which stung badly but not bruising.

"He got mad…that was all…He's never hit me before…" Meg said, wondering why she was trying to stick up for him after what he had done.

"It's the fact he couldn't save his child that made him angry with you Meg…" Christine said trying to rationalize with Meg.

"Christine I'm frightened!" she sobbed, "I'm frightened he'll take my babies from me!"

Christine held her friend close, "We won't let him Meg. He'll never take them away from you." She tried to sooth Meg.

"No! He'll take them! He'll drag them back down to that hell of his!" Meg screamed frantically.

"I can't run from him Christine…The only escape I has is if I-" Christine cut her off with a slap to her face. Christine knew exactly what Meg was going to say.

"No! That is not your escape Meg. Nor is it your children's escape! Don't you ever think like that again you hear me!" Christine yelled at her friend.

Meg's eyes look empty, as if she didn't a word anyone was saying. She felt so trapped. Like a caged bird with no escape. She was his tarnished jewelry box but their children were their little doves. Erik was not about to give that up so easily. He rarely ever didn't get what he wanted. He would have her and their children soon enough and Meg knew it all too well.

"He'll come for me Christine…He'll lead me away…He'll trap William in the lake…He'll drag Persephone back down to her Hades and he'll never let Evie out of his sight. He'll lock me in a cage and he'll make me a mute songbird." Meg said walking over to her window and looking outside.

"I will not let him do such horrid things to you Meg. Do not fear Meg." Christine hummed a Swedish lullaby in an attempt to calm Meg's fears.

Meg wasn't crying though, her face in fact looked very serene as if she'd just accepted her fate without a fight, and that frightened Christine. Meg was always a fighter, defying fate itself sometimes. Christine started to sob and hugged Meg tightly.

"I don't want to lose you Meg!" Christine choked back another sob.

"I can't control it Christine…If he comes for me then you and I won't meet again…" Meg said pushing her friend away.

"You can Meg! You have always been a fighter! What happened to the Meg I knew!?" Christine said shaking her friend by the shoulders.

"The Meg you knew died in childbirth…when she had Persephone she became me…" Meg said lowering her head so Christine could not see her face.

"Don't speak like that Meg! You are still the same graceful ballerina I remember! You haven't changed…"Christine said trying to snap her friend back to reality.

They heard a small groan and Meg's head snapped up, out of her trance as she ran to the side of the bed and brushed William's hair out of his face, slowly but surely, he was waking up.

"My boy…my boy it's alright…You are safe…" Meg spoke in a quiet and soothing voice.

William shot up as quickly as possible and tried to speak, his voice extremely raspy, "Tata…I saw…tata…" He tried to continue to speak but all he could do was talk.

Meg hugged him tightly and had him drink a cup of water very slowly so he wouldn't choke and she rubbed his head, "You must have been mistaking William….He wasn't there…" she whispered soothing words into his ears but he pushed at her.

"No! I saw him! I saw my tata!" William yelled and then began to cry, "Mama…" he threw himself into Meg's arms.

"Why did he just stand there mama...Why did he let me drown…!?" William sobbed.

Meg held him and tried her best to soothe him, "Be still my frightened little son…you are out of harm's way…I will not let anything hurt you…"

Christine stared at her friend and Meg motioned for her to leave, "You should be with your children Christine…I can handle mine…"Meg gave Christine a weak smile before Christine left quietly.

She returned to her and Raoul's room to find Raoul huddled under blankets, "H-how is the boy?"

"He woke up…Meg is taking care of him but he remembered seeing his father just before he went under…" Christine said with a troubled look on her face.

"Christine do you think it is safe for them here?" Raoul asked suddenly.

Christine went to yell no but when she thought about it, it only made sense to her, "No…But Raoul nowhere is safe for them…Erik will come back for them…and I fear this time they will not return…"Christine said dully.

"I fear for Meg's life…"Raoul said quietly.

"So do I Raoul but there is nothing we can do except keep them here so they can be safe." Christine whispered softly and curled up next to Raoul, sadness and fear flooding her eyes.

Raoul didn't know what to do. He thought the Phantom would have given up on Christine after 10 years. He did nothing of the sort, though preoccupying his time with the soon to be prima ballerina at the time.

"I think I may know how to end his obsession." Raoul said sitting up suddenly.

"How Raoul?" Christine turned to stare at Raoul.

"I have a friend who has told me he thinks Meg is a very beautiful woman and that he would like to have someone like her in his life. Perhaps we could set them up together." Raoul said enthusiastically.

"Raoul!" Christine scolded, "Are you insane!? We can't just play matchmaker!"

"I don't see a problem with it Christine! Do you want Meg to spend the rest of her days either alone or in the captivity of the Phantom!?" Raoul protested.

Christine went silent. She didn't have anything to come back with, his thought was quite a reasonable one but she knew more than him. Misfortune upon them, Meg belonged to him and he doesn't share with others. She thought Raoul would have realized that.

"Raoul but the Phantom would kill this friend of yours!" Christine finally said after a long moment of silence.

"I don't think so Christine…Besides it's worth a try! Is it not?" Raoul said giving Christine puppy eyes.

"Fine…I'll regret it later but I'll help you." Christine muttered.

Raoul smiled smugly and fell backwards in bed, "Our work starts tomorrow." He chimed.

"Yes yes I know…" Christine said shaking her head.

"Christine…Raoul…I really appreciate what you're trying to do but I don't think this is such a good idea." Meg said as Raoul and Christine pushed Meg onward.

"It'll be fine Meg. We don't see the problem in you meeting someone new. It's not uncommon for a woman your age." Raoul chimed.

"Yes but how many women have bared the Phantom of the Opera's children!?" Meg hissed.

"Meg it'll be fine. He's a nice man you'll like him." Raoul said in a sing-song voice.

"One date. That is it. Don't you dare try to plan anything else alright?" Meg said in a venomous tone staring at Raoul.

"Alright alright. Don't kill me." Raoul said.

Meg straightened out her dress and gave Christine one last fleeting glance and walked quietly into the coffeehouse and looking around for a moment. She felt someone tap her back and she turned around quickly, coming face to face with a handsome man a couple years older than her, with shoulder-length auburn hair and deep green eyes.

"You must be Meg. It's nice to meet you." He gave a stunning smile at her, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Vicomte Le Monceaux. Though my friends call me be my first name, Channing."

"It's nice to meet you Monsieur." Meg said smiling.

"I'm just going to come out and say it, I think you're beautiful Madamoiselle Giry." He said kissing the back of Meg's palms.

Meg couldn't help but feel her cheeks turn hot and for once she forgot all about her problems with the Phantom of the Opera. This man was so nice to her and very handsome. The complete opposite of the Phantom. This, she could get used to.

* * *

Oh dear me! Love rival appears! *Shot* Tell me, fans, what should the Phantom do to his enemy? X3


End file.
